Why?
by Fawnleap
Summary: Duskclan and Darkclan have always been at war. But when duskclan she-cat, Hopebattle starts falling for a tom in Duskclan, this violence increase. Will she loose everything to this war? What will she do to keep her life stable in these unstable conditions. Didn't really know how to explain it so just read it please! Really is a good story! Rated T for violence.
1. Duskclan

Duskclan:

Leader: Battlestar- brown and white tabby with grey-blue eyes

Deputy: Earthstorm- blue smoke and white tom with blue eyes

medicine cat: Scorchclaw-dark red tom with brown eyes

med-cat apprentice:Nettlethorn- brown tabby with grey eyes

warriors:

Clearsky- a calico she-cat with pretty blue eyes

appreantice: Hawkpaw

Ripplestream- a brown tabby and white she-catwith grey-blue eyes

Earthshake- blue tom with blue eyes

Lionroar- a golden tom with green eyes

Lizardcry- a calico she-cat with blue-grey eyes

Hopebattle: a beautiful calico she-cat with pretty grey eyes

apprentcie: Crypaw

Wildflare- a muscler jet-black tom with icy blue eyes

Skyflight- a muscler ginger tom with icy aqua blue eyes

apprentice: Stormpaw

Amberblossom: A calico she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Snowear- a white she-cat with green eyes

Hollowstare- a brown tom with light brown eyes

Lakefur-sleek black tom with green eyes

Flightstream- black tom with clear icy blue eyes

Wheatstrike- cinnamon and white tom with blue eyes

Bumblesoul- ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Icefur- silver tom with blue eyes

Riverside- golden tabby tom with sea green eyes

Cometspeak- a brown tabby she-cat with grey-green eyes

Honeychipper- a silver tabby she-cat with copper eyes

apprentice: Crystelpaw

Dragonflash- Pitch black tom with golden ear tips, gold tail tip, Blood red stripes,paws, muzzle, and a blood red splash on his chest-orange eyes with blue and green fleck

Stormclaw- dark blue tom with green eyes

apprentice: Juniperpaw

Featherfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Bearclaw- a brown tom with green eyes

Gingerrose- a bright ginger she-cat with aqua eyes

Apprentices:

Crystelpaw- a clico she-cat with crystel blue eyes

Stormpaw: a blue and white she-cat with grey eyes

Crypaw: a black she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

Juniperpaw- a grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw-black tom with grey eyes

Queen: open

Dreamstorm- a clico she-cat with crystel blue eyes

mate: Battlestar

kits: Bearkit, Tansykit, and Ivorykit

Petalwhiskers: a ginger she-cat with green eyes mate: Bearclaw- expecting

Mintscreech-Gold she-cat with an unusual mint green chin-green eyes

mate: Dragonflash

kits: Swankit, Spiralkit, and Sapphirekit

kits:

Bearkit: a dark brown tom with green eyes- age: 2 moons

Tansykit: a bright ginger she-cat with wide blue eyes- 2 moons

Ivorykit: grey calico she-cat with beautiful cryestel blue eyes- 2 moons

Swankit- pure white she-cat with a black muzzle and black-blue eyes

Sapphirekit- blue she-cat with a black muzzle and paws and golden ears tips and orange eyes

Spiralkit- pitch black she-cat with golden ear tips, a gold stripe that starts from her nose and wraps around her tail in a spiral fashion and deep green eyes

elders:

Addersong: a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Scarheart- a black tom with icy blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Hopebattle limped after her patrol. The cuts she gained during the fight they were just in stung with ever move she made. Icefur had a deep cut on his side. Her old mentor, Icefur, slowed his pace to match hers. "Nice fight." He purred. Icefur had always been proud of what she did. The first time she caught a piece of prey he bragged to everyone. He was worse than her own mother and father at times.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "Are you okay?" She looked over at him with worry filling her eyes.

"I'm fine." He nodded as Honeychipper bounced back towards them.

"Are you really?" Honeychipper asked looking at Icefur with wide worried eyes.

Icefur nodded as he flicked Honeychipper's ear with his tail. "I think it's suppose to be me worrying about you not the other way around." His lips twitched in amusement.

Honeychipper just purred though flicking his ear back.

Honeychipper and Icefur had always been close. Icefur was the father of Honeychipper's litter. There was three in that litter. First was Honeychipper. She was the easiest to get along with. Honeychipper was always bouncing around. She was always so full of energy and she was so easy to talk to and she had a huge heart. He brother Skyflight was really different from her though. Sure he had a big heart but he was always trying to impress someone. Mostly their other brother Wildflare. Some cats say he only tried to impress others because he could never impress Wildflare. Then there was Wildflare. He never talked to anyone but his litter mates and his parents. He wasn't big in getting to know cats or even talk to them. He reminded a lot of cats of Scarheart but every cat knew they weren't related. Icefur was his father not Scarheart. And they hated each other. For some reason Scarheart and Wildflare never got along.

Hopebattle was pulled out of her thoughts at Icefur nudging her gently. "I'm going to talk to Battlestar. You two get checked up on okay?'

Honeychipper and Hopebattle nodded and headed towards the medicine cats den.

Nettlethhorn and Scorchclaw were sorting through herbs when we arrived into the den. Nettlethorn looked up at us with surprised eyes. "What happened?"

Hearing Nettlethorn, Scorchclaw looked up at her collected herbs while Nettlethorn and I talked.

"Darkclan attacked us." I said quietly.

"You okay?" Nettlethorn looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to tell me that mousebrain?" Hopebattle laughed.

Nettlethorn grinned as he pickd up the herbs Scorchclaw placed in front of him before running over to me.

"Well let me check." He said laughing.

Nettlethorn was my litter mate. He was my only litter mate but was not my only sibling. Our mother had just given birth to another litter two moons ago. There were two she-cats and a tom -Bearkit, Tansykit, and Ivorykit.

"You're fine." Nettlethorn told me as he finished placing some chewed up herbs in my cuts.

"You are too." Scorchclaw told Honeychipper. Oh yeah Scorchclaw was Honeychipper's other brother. She had been the only she-cat in a litter of four.

"Your father wants to see you in the nursery when you're done here Hopebattle." Icefur told me as he walked into the den.

I nodded before rushing out and into the nursery.

"Hopebattle!" Ivorykit squealed as she saw me.

"Hi." I purred flicking all three kits on the ear. They all growled playfully at me.

"Are you okay?!" Dreamstorm asked frantically as she saw me.

"I'm fine." I reassured her quickly.

"Good." Battlestar said making my attention focused on him.

You see I got my name for two reasons. One my mother named me Hopekit when I was born but I got the battle part because of who my father was. I was so close to him when I was a kit and apprentice and even now still that I had actually wanted to be named after him. You see my father was Battlestar.

"Icefur said you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said looking at her and Hopebattle could see the love for his family in his eyes.

"Well I'm fine." She said softly before walking over and licking his ear. He purred and flicked her ear with his tail.

* * *

So tell me what you think so far please! Next chapter is much much much bigger! Will post it tomorrow. See ya guys!


	3. Chapter 2

I was sleeping peacefully in my nest when some cat just had to poke my with his claw.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"Sorry sleepy Earthstorm says you have to go on a hunting patrol." I heard Icefur chuckle.

"What's the point of him being mates with my aunt if I can't sleep in?" I grumble and stretch.

"Hey he doesn't even let his own kits sleep in." He reminded me clearly amused.

"Because he's evil." I grumbled finally getting out of the nest and licking some moss off of my pelt. "Who's going?"

"You, me, Gingerrose, and Wildflare." Icefur told me.

"Okay, some you and Gingerrose time I could enjoy." I laughed walking out of the den with him.

"Is that so?" He laughed as we approached the rest of our patrol.

"Is what so?" Gingerrose asked as turned towards us.

"I said I could handle being up this early if I got some Icefur and Gingerrose time." I replied making her chuckle.

"Need some parenting time?" Her whiskers twitched. That was a joke between us since Icefur treats me like I'm him own kit, she says she might as well be my second mother.

"Exactly." I purred.

We laughed together as Wildflare walked up to the patrol.

"Morning." Gingerrose purred in greeting as she flicked his ear with her tail.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"We all ready to head out?" Icefur asked and everyone meowed yes.

We started walking until we reached an area we called twin pines. There were two pine trees that weren't really that close together but they were in around the same area. You couldn't see the other pine tree from the other or hear conversations from around the other pine tree.

"Because I've spent way to much time hunting with you when you were an apprentice and I want to spend time with Gingerrose, We are hunting together and you and Wildflare can hunt together." Icefur informed me.

My whiskers twitched in amusement as I nodded. "Okay you two have fun." I called after them as they started to walk to the other pine tree. Icefur flicked his tail as Gingerrose laughed quietly.

"I'll hunt on the other side of the tree and you hunt on this side?" I asked Wildflare.

He nodded and I walked quietly over to the other side of the tree. I opened my mouth and let the sents flow into my mouth. I detected the smell of a mouse coming from the bushes near the tree. Creeping low to the ground I quietly stalked over to the tiny mouse. I wiggled my hind corners before pouncing on the small animal and crushing its small sqeak for help with my jaws crushing its neck. I quickly buried the mouse before searching for my next victim.

By the time we had all met back up I had caught two mice, and a squirrel. Icefur had caught a thrush, a mouse, and a squirrel. Gingerrose had caught Three mice and Wildflare had caught two squirrels and a vole.

"See how well I trained her?" Icefur puffed out his chest in pride of my catch.

"She's a warrior. I would hope she can catch some prey." Gingerrose laughed.

Icefur grumbled something as we walked into the camp and set our prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Hopebattle!" I hear the small voice of Tansykit squeal as three tiny bodies slam into me almost knocking me down.

"Kits!" My mother growled at them tough her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"What do you guys want?" I asked my smaller sibling who had all sat down in front of me.

"Teach us to hunt!" They requested.

"You'll learn to hunt when you're apprentices." I laughed softly.

"But we want to learn now!" Bearkit exclaimed falling to the ground dramatically.

"You only have four more moons to wait. Surely you can wait until then." We all turned towards the amused Battlestar.

"But we don't want to wait!" Ivorykit whined

"Fine then show me your best hunting crouch." Battlestar told them.

All three kits squealed and crouched as close to the ground as they could get while crouching.

"Good but you don't want your belly touching the ground." Battlestar told the kits.

"Why not?" Bearkit asked.

"The prey will hear you. Hopebattle show them a proper one please." Battlestar asked his eyes shinning with amusement.

I nodded before crouching low to the ground in a hunter's crouch.

"Since your already teaching us how to hunt you should just make us apprentices." Bearkit said with a serious look on his face as his litter mates nodded in agreement.

"See how she's close to the ground but not touching it? Practice getting your hunting crouches to look like that and then I'll think of make you apprentices." Battlestar told them, whiskers twitching in amusement as the kits squealed in excitement.

"We'll go perfect it!" Tansykit squealed before running off towards the nursery with her litter mates behind her.

"They're so funny." I laughed watching them leave.

"You and Nettlethorn were like that too." He sighed in remembrance.

"Are you sure I wasn't the one bugging you about that and Nettlethorn the one bugging Jadestripe about herbs." I snorted. Battlestar laughed and simply shook his head.

Jadestripe had been our old medicine cat. At the time we got to be apprentices Jadestripe had already had an apprentice, Scorchclaw. Nettlethorn had bugged Battlestar and Jadestripe to the point they both agreed to let Nettlethorn train to be a medicine cat giving Jadestripe two apprentices. Though Jadestripe know she was getting old and that soon Nettlethorn would be Scorchclaw's apprentice and not hers. Jadestripe had died three leaf- bares ago. Scorchclaw had finished training Nettlethorn and gave him his name as a medicine cat.

"They're getting so big so fast." Battlestar sighed looking off towards the nursery when the kits were now pouncing on each other, forgetting completely about their hunting crouches.

"Yeah they are." I agreed pushing him lightly with my shoulder.

He looked down at me with a smile before pushing me back.

* * *

A much longer chapter. Thank you Rainleap of Riverclan and Hollyleaf1243 for reviewing! So please leave a review telling me what you guys think and I'll post the nexy chapter tomorrow or later tonight. See ya, love you guys!


	4. Chapter 3

I was once again woken up to claws poking into my fur. But this time the paw holding them was shaking and they were jabbing me constantly.

"What?" I asked shooting up at the sound on a scream.

"Darkclan are attacking us." I look up to see my apprentice Crypaw looking down at me with worried eyes.

"What!?" I exclaimed jumping up next to her. The quick glance around the den made me see I was the last warrior left in the den.

"Come on let's go." I told her as I rushed to the entrance to join in on the fight.

When weentered the fight I saw small Hawkpaw in a fight against a large Darkclan tom. That wasn't even slightly right. Hawkpaw hadn't even been an apprentice for a moon and already he was locked in a deadly battle against a Darkclan warrior. Darkclan was ruthless. They'd kill a cat if they were given the chance and they wanted to. They never have followed the warrior code. I leapt at the tom. He clawed at my ears and I left a large gash on his side. He hissed in pain as my claw ripped through the flesh on his shoulder. Though I screamed to as his claws scrapped against my belly.

"Go to the nursery!" I shouted at Hawkpaw who was standing there shaking from fear. He nodded quickly before running off towrads safty. Or well the safest he could be.

The tom and I contuined our fight. He managed to gain an avantage and held me down with his weight. I flailed my paws at him trying to claw him but it was no use. I couldn't move my claws anywhere near him from the way he had me held. His claws slowly started to dig into my neck. Not enough to kill me but enough to scare me. And scared I was. I was going to die. I was sure of it. I closed my eyes as he started to add more pressure until.. until it was gone? I opened my eyes to see Wildflare chasing the tom away from us. His Icy blue gaze slipped over to where I was still frozen to the ground.

"Well don't just lay there!" He snarled snapping me out of my frozen position. Leaping up I raced into the battle with him.

"We need to protect the nursery." I told him to which he nodded and we ran towrads the nursery where cats where already trying to get into. The queens were at the entrance fighting with the cats but you could tell they were loosing the battle until we joined in.

Snarling I ripped my claws through the pelt of the she-cat that had been fighting with my mother. The fight between the two clans raged on for what seemed like ages. Cats kept trying to invade the nursery but we kept fighting them off. Finally I heard the two words that were like music to me ears.

"Darkclan retreat!"

I watched as my three younger siblings raced into the medicince cat's den with their eyes wide in awe. They had been shaking after the events of the fight but were now back to normal. They raced through the den until they reached Wildflare.

"Can you teach us how to fight?" Bearkit asked him with wide eyes filled with awe for the bigger tom.

"Yeah you were amazing!" Ivorykit added to her brother statment.

"Why don't you come back and bother him when you're apprentices." Scorchclaw grumbled shooing them from the den. The grumbled as they marched out of the den and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do I really have to stay here tonight?" I grumbled to the medicine cat.

"Yes. Your scratches are bad and I want to keep an eye on them." Scorchclaw meowed as he examined his brother.

"They're not that bad are they?" I asked sighing.

"Yes they are." Scorchclaw said sternly. "And looks like Wildflare here will be joining you tonight. His cuts are bad too."

I heard Wildflare grumble as Nettlethorn laughed setting down some herbs for Scorchclaw.

"You don't want to spend time with your brother?" Nettlethorn asked me faking a hurt expression.

"I spent enough time with you when we were kits and when I was an apprentice." I told him.

He laughed. "Yeah. We're from the same litter and I end up still being an apprentice long after you've become a warrior."

"You wanted to be a medicine cat." I laughed at him and he playfully growled at me. We had always been close as siblings.

"Nettlethorn make up two nest for them." Scorchclaw told his apprentice.

Nettlethorn nodded before leaving the den to make the nests. Sighing I rested my head on my paws.

"How are the cats?" I heard the deep voice of Battlestar as he entered the den. I turned my head to look at him.

"They're all ok for the most part. I had to give Mintscreech's kits some poppy seeds to calm them down. And these two have to stay in my den for the night." Scorchclaw informed the leader. Battlestar had already been tooken care of by Nettlethorn.

"How bad are they?" Battlestar asked with concern.

"Hopebattle's got a pretty good cut on her neck and her sides. Wildflare just has some deep cuts I want to keep an eye on."

"But they're not to seious?" Battlestar asked still deeply worried about his warriors.

"In a few days they'll be back on warrior duties." Scorchclaw promised Battlestar as he finished treationg Wildflare. "until then they'll have to get use to eachothers company."

"This is boring." I sighed stretching out in the nest that was made for me.

"Tell me about it." Wildflare gurmbled. I was slightly shocked. He never really talked openly to others. He kept to himself more often then not.

"We defend the nursery and this is what we get." I grumbled looking over at him. Wildflare's whiskers twitched as he held back a chuckle.

"Next time I'll let them get Bearkit, Ivorykit, and Tansykit. They'll be begging for us to take them back before they even get a night with them." I laughed and he actually laughed too.

"I'd have to agree with that." He said softly.

A comfertable silence fell between us for a fe moments before Gingerrose entered the den where our nest where.

"I just wanted to check on you two." She said softly. "Are you guys okay?" She asked worry clear in her voice.

"I'm fine." Wildflare told her and I told her the same.

"Good." She said softly before licking Wildflare's ear quickly and leaving the den.

"She worries alot doesn't she?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Has been ever since we were kits." He told me.

I never knew him as a kit. Well I guess I did but I don't remember it. I remember him being an apprentice. We were apprentices together for a short little while.

(_Flashback)_

_"Teach us a move please!" Clearkit and I begged Honeypaw and Wildpaw._

_"Why should we?" Wildpaw joked his whiskers twitching._

_"Because we want to learn." Clearkit exclaimed._

_"Sorry but you have to wait until you're apprentices." Honeypaw said appoligaticly._

_"Listen to what she said." Wildpaw said once he noticd how out attenion turned from Honeypaw to him._

_"Why are you scared?" I taunted._

_"Scared of what?"_

_"That I'll kick your furry butt!" I exclaimed._

_"I should be worried about you? A tiny kit with now training?" He said while holding back laughter._

_"I could!" I exclaimed as I charged for him and jumped at him, clainging to the side of his pelt._

_He laughed as he playfully pinned me to the ground. "No fair you're an apprentice!" I giggled and he laughed._

_"I though you were going to beat me." He questioned._

_"I will one day when I'm older!" I declared laughing._

_(End of flashback)_

I barley remember those day but I guess we had been close when we were younger. Everynow and then I got flashback to times like that. But I mostly remember him after he started shutting the clan out, when he went from open to close in a matter of days.

I looked at him and laughed at how while I had been thinking of my flashback he had already curled up and fallen asleep.

I sighed deeply and curled up into a ball and burried my nose deep into my tail's fur.

"Thanks for saving my life." I whispered before sleeped pulled me under it's spell

* * *

So how do you guys like it? Leave me a review please! Also I was wondering what's your guys fave warrior couple?

Mines Lionblaze and Cinderheart and Leafpool and Crowfeather.


	5. Chapter 4

"I caught it!" Crypaw exclaimed with joy prancing around with he limp mouse in his jaw.

"Good, now do you think you can be quiet so we might have a chance to catch something to?" Snowear snapped at the younger cat.

"Sorry." Crypaw mumbled flattening her ears to her head. Snowear just grumbled something along the lines of 'The preys already gone'.

"Good job." I flicked Crypaw's ear smiling down at her. Crypaw was a good fighter but her hunting was another story. She didn't pick it up as fast as most cats do but she was starting to get the hang of it.

"Thanks." She purred.

I had been released from the medicine cat's den today after three days of being cooped up there. I was thrown on a hunting patrol with Snowear and Crypaw and after this Crypaw and I were going to go practice fighting moves. Wildflare's cuts were slightly deeper then mine so he was still stuck in the den.

"Do you think Darkclan will attack again?" Crypaw murmured to me scared.

I sighed and licked her ears carefully. "I hope not.." I sighed to her. Most likely we would be attacked before the next moon. It's just how it was between these two clans sadly.

"I hope they don't either... they're scary." She mumbled looking at the ground.

"I know." I told her pushing her side gently.

"Could you give that to Petalwhisker? She's going to be kitting soon and I want her strong." Scorchclaw asked me as soon as I padded into camp. I nodded the thrush in my mouth bobbing along with my head.

I padded over to the nursery that had been brimming with kits lately. Six kits, three queens and more kits on the way was a lot for our nursery. But we always liked a lot of kits because there was always the chance that some would be stolen before they were old enough to train.

"Is that for us?" Bearkit asked jumping in excitement once he saw me and the bird. My siblings were almost old enough to eat solid food.

"Sorry, it's for Petalwhisker." I mumbled through the feathers.

The said Ginger cat poked her head up before padding over to me, or well wobbling over to me. Her belly was huge.

"Thanks." she purred taking the bird from me.

I nodded and she smiled taking a bite. "How many kits do you think you'll have?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." She said between two bites. "Probably a lot for as much as they kick." She laughed wrapping her tail around her kits.

"I bet they'll be cute." I purred sitting down.

"One day you'll have kits of your own." She told me smiling up at me.

I hoped she was right. I'd always wanted kits. I always wanted the experience of little ones depending on you.

"One day will come sooner then you think." My mother purred licking my ears. I smiled back at her.

"Play with us?" Tansykit asked sitting in front of me.

"Sure." I laughed and let them attack my tail.

Dreamstorm's whiskers twitched in amusement as she watched us play.

After many moments of them jumping at my tail I sighed and said. "Sorry guys, I have to go practice with Crypaw."

They all pouted before brightening up. "Can we go!" Ivorykit asked looking up at me with wide blue eyes.

"Kits." Dreamstorm warned.

"We know." They grumbled together before walking over to their mother with their tails dragging in the ground.

I laughed as I walked out of the den. "Crypaw." I called over to her. She bounded over to me excitedly.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!"

I lead her to the training clearing.

Clearsky, Hawkpaw, Crypaw, and I were currently on a border patrol.

"Do you think Darkclan will be potroling their borders?" Crypaw asked in a small voice looking up at me.

"If they do I'll get them for you." Hawkpaw purred to her.

"I'm sure they won't be there." I told her while giving her ears a comforting lick.

"I hope not." She whispered.

We kept padding along until we finally came up to the Darkclan border. We padded along talking softly and renewing out scent markers every now and then.

"What do we have here?" I sinister voice came from the trees on the opposite side of the border. Eight cats glided out of the trees and into our view.

"What are you doing here? Clearsky hissed.

"Waiting for Duskclan." The main brown tom who'd talked before answered. Before Clearsky could say a word the cat lunged towards us.

"Go get help." I hissed to a frozen Crypaw as I pushed her in the opposite direction. She nodded briefly before running off.

I lunged at the first cat I saw. I slammed my body into hers and flung her to her side. She stood up and ran her claws down my flank. I hissed in pain before swinging my paw at her ear, drawing blood.

"Piece of mouse-dung." The she-cat growled before lunging at me again.

Pain erupted inside of me as I felt a new set of teeth bite into my side. I growled as I attacked both the she-cat and the new tom but soon they had be pressed against the ground nipping and clawing at me.

I felt like I was drowning in blood and pain when suddenly the tom and she-cat was pulled off of me. I looked up to see Ripplestream attacking the she-cat and Wildflare clawing at the tom. I lunched up and into Clearsky's battle with a tabby tom.

(WildFlare's P.O.V)  
I growled to myself as I saw Scarheart cross the clearing to the elder's den. Gingerrose followed my gaze and then flicked my ear with her tail with a disappointed look.

"Don't growl, he's an elder who should be respected." She sighed to me.

"I'll never respect him." I spat as I looked at her.

She frowned. "You will though." She said softly.

Before I could reply Crypaw rushed into the camp at full speed with a look of panic in her eyes. Every cat turned to her as she yelled.

"Battlestar!" She yelled looking around franticly.

"Yes!?" Battlestar said as he came towards her. "What is it?"

"Darkclan are attacking the border potrol!" She whimpered. I growled raised in my chest at her words.

"We're outnumber by eight." She whimpered again.

"Ripplestream, Wildflare, Gingerrose, Lionroar, Amberblossom, Bumblesoul, Icefur, and Honeychipper go help them." Battlestar yowled at us and we ran off out of camp.

* * *

So kind of everywhere and not exactly entertaining and kind of boring but I hope you enjoyed it? I know I have terrible grammer on here but that's because my word program I write these on don't have spell check so I miss a lot of things. And I know I've been gone for a while but hope this makes it up to you guys? I got really bad writers blok on this chapter. Anyway I always ask questions at the end and today won't be any different so why do you guys think Wildflare hates Scarheart so much? Why do you think he's so quiet now? Who do you think Hopebattle will fall for? And for the fun of it who here hunts?


End file.
